


The Unique Trials and Tribulations of Ferdinand and Hubert

by GaHoolian2 (GaHoolianGirl), GaHoolianGirl



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: (well they're a topic of discussion and one's implied to happen later), Arguing, Bickering, Cold Weather, Established Relationship, Fluff, Haircuts, Hurt/Comfort, Idiots in Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Married Couple, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Post-Black Eagles Route (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Post-Canon, Pre-Timeskip | Academy Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Short & Sweet, Teenage Drama, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-21
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 11:13:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22336096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolian2, https://archiveofourown.org/users/GaHoolianGirl/pseuds/GaHoolianGirl
Summary: A collection of short Ferdibert oneshots! All unrelated, but all in canon 'verse.1) Hubert doesn't want Ferdinand to cut his hair after the war, so he takes some...unique measures to prevent that at all costs.2) Hubert and Ferdinand justcannotseem to get along! But when Ferdinand crosses a line during an argument they have, new feelings bubble to the surface...3) When on a diplomatic mission to the lands once known as the Kingdom of Faerghus,  Ferdinand gets a mite chilly, and his husband has a few solutions for him.4) Hubert takes a blow for Ferdinand right at the battle's end, making Ferdinand rightfully upset and confused as to why he'd do such a thing, and Hubert finally opens up about his feelings.
Relationships: Ferdinand von Aegir/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 14
Kudos: 158





	1. Earnest Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ya'll! I figured since I have a bunch of short (my qualifier for short in this case is under 1k words) Ferdiberts lying around I'd compile them instead of sending them off each as their own fic.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Would you cut my hair for me?"_
> 
> _"Why would you have me do that?"_
> 
> _"Do you not think it is getting too long?" he craned his neck to gaze back into the mirror, eyes traveling up and down the sea of orange that cascaded down his back, "During the war it was easy to ignore it or simply tie it back, but now that we are in peacetime, I thought perhaps I should cut it."_
> 
> _"A-Ah, I see. Well, it is your body to do with what you wish," with a laughably fake cough to clear his throat, Hubert looked at his feet, "But may I offer you an opinion?"_
> 
> _Crossing his legs and resting his hands upon the subsequently peaked knee, Ferdinand nodded, "Certainly, my love, your input is always valued."_
> 
> _Placing his mug and papers on the bedside table, he rose to walk over to where his husband sat, face impressively impassive. Wordlessly, he grabbed hold of Ferdinand’s shoulders and turned him in his stool until he was once more looking straight in the mirror. He raised his eyebrow in both curiosity and as encouragement for the other to get on with it, prompting Hubert to mutter "Trust me."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was almost possessed when I wrote this at 4am this morning, I just HAD to stay up and finish this when I got the idea in my head. I just love the notion of Hubie being a bit childish when it comes to Ferdie, he doesn't know how to properly ask for things yet haha.

"Hubert?" Running the brush through the last of the tangles in his ever lengthening mane of hair, Ferdinand looked at his husband though the reflection in his dresser mirror, "May I request a favor of you?"

The man in question, who sat on the edge of their bed sipping the last dregs of his morning coffee and skimming over some papers one last time before they needed to be signed, answered automatically, "Of course, if it is within reason, it shall be yours."

Smiling mischievously, knowing that his beloved's accommodating attitude would not last, Ferdinand placed the brush down and swiveled in his seat so he faced the other, playing with a chunk of his thick locks,"Would you cut my hair for me?"

He was rather shocked Hubert managed not to spit his drink all over the very, _very_ important documents he had in hand. The look of terror on his face was positively priceless, and an expression none other ever had nor ever would see on him. After taking a deep breath, Hubert made an attempt at speaking calmly, "Why would you have me do that?"

"Do you not think it is getting too long?" he craned his neck to gaze back into the mirror, eyes traveling up and down the sea of orange that cascaded down his back, "During the war it was easy to ignore it or simply tie it back, but now that we are in peacetime, I thought perhaps I should cut it."

"A-Ah, I see. Well, it is your body to do with what you wish," with a laughably fake cough to clear his throat, Hubert looked at his feet, "But may I offer you an opinion?"

Crossing his legs and resting his hands upon the subsequently peaked knee, Ferdinand nodded, "Certainly, my love, your input is always valued."

Placing his mug and papers on the bedside table, he rose to walk over to where his husband sat, face impressively impassive. Wordlessly, he grabbed hold of Ferdinand’s shoulders and turned him in his stool until he was once more looking straight in the mirror. He raised his eyebrow in both curiosity and as encouragement for the other to get on with it, prompting Hubert to mutter "Trust me."

As he said that, he raised his hand to tangle in the hair at Ferdinand’s scalp, digging his fingers in and messaging the flesh there with gentle insistence. This was a well known way to morph his beloved from a man into malleable clay, now being no different.

"Oooooh, darling..." he whimpered softly, moving his head to follow Hubert's hand, "Please keep doing that..."

Unfortunately, ever the tease, his husband soon ceased his lovely ministrations, instead using those talented fingers to part Ferdinand’s hair like a curtain on a sunny morning, placing his lips on his now exposed neck in the ghost of a kiss. Then he pressed another more firmly, before parting his lips to graze his teeth against the rarely touched skin, reveling in the shudder he felt his husband fail to hold back.

"May I?" he asked with another teasing bite, his desire clear as a pure crystal. Nodding, staring at his own reflection and shivering at his red and flushed visage, Ferdinand answered with a soft, " _Yes, oh please yes._ "

No doubt full of smugness, Hubert took his affirmation and, after another brief kiss, bit down on the delicate flesh. He sucked and lapped at it for regular intervals of hard and soft for a solid thirty seconds, worrying at the skin until Ferdinand’s impassioned cries grew in volume and he shifted in his seat, clearly, _ahem_ , uncomfortable in his trousers. He detached himself with a satisfying wet _pop!_ and grinned devilishly at the red mark he left behind, unmistakable for anything other than what it was.

Somewhat dazed, Ferdinand looked up at him with darkened eyes, "What did that have to do with my hair, perchance?"

Wiping his mouth, Hubert let out a breath through his nose, feigning a matter-of-fact tone, "Oh, my point was only that your hair is not only beautiful but ever so _useful_ , such as when you have things you need to _hide_."

Sadly for him, he was not given the satisfaction of his dear one's embarrassment as he had hoped, but instead was met with an amused laugh, "Is that what that was about? You can be quite adorable at times, my love," Ferdinand reached out to hook his finger's through Hubert's belt loops, tugging him close once again, "You need only have asked me not to adjust the length, and I would have gladly obliged you. Not everything in life requires some scheme or manipulation, darling."

Now he was the thoroughly embarrassed one, Hubert cursed his pale skin and light complexion that made him an easy victim to a crimson flush, "I...see. My apologies, for jumping to such drastic conclusions so quickly."

"None needed. I am far from complaining, in fact," he stood so he was nose to nose with his husband, skin still hot and eyes still dilated from arousal, "I would quite honestly enjoy most if we could perhaps continue where you left off. If my hair is so good a camouflage as you say, should we not put it through a proper test?"

"Rigorous testing sounds quite wise indeed, Mr. Von Aegir-Vestra," a deadly grin formed upon Hubert's face as he dove in for a hungry kiss, tangling his hands in the hair that started it all. Later, he would likely trim the split ends for his husband, but for now...

...he had much better things to be doing with it.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! There's a few turns of phrase I was really proud of in here.


	2. Nothing More

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _With a positively perfected indignant huff, Ferdinand crossed his arms, looking pointedly away from Hubert, who looked appropriately cross himself. It was always like this when they spoke; a pointless exercise in futility that served to accomplish nothing else but to rile their tempers to a breaking point._
> 
> _"Your very presence is an irritant. I have no idea how Edelgard can stand someone so morbid and taticturn as yourself," Ferdinand said through clenched teeth and puffed cheeks._
> 
> _"And I cannot imagine how she can stomach listening to you buzz about like an annoying bug all day, bothering her and everyone else with trivial matters."_
> 
> _"At least I do not spend my time menacing people for my own amusement!"_
> 
> _Grimacing, Hubert's visible eye narrowed, "Don't presume to understand what goes on in my mind."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've had this one done for ages (since mid November 2019) but it always felt just a smidge too short and insubstantial to publish, but I've finally found a home for it! I liked the idea of them having "ugh I hate you but oh gosh you were a little nice to me and you're sp cute when you smile-" crushes on one another pre-skip haha. Also wanted Ferdie to hit Hubie were it hurts because both these boys have some Issues lmao.

With a positively perfected indignant huff, Ferdinand crossed his arms, looking pointedly away from Hubert, who looked appropriately cross himself. It was always like this when they spoke; a pointless exercise in futility that served to accomplish nothing else but to rile their tempers to a breaking point.

"Your very presence is an irritant. I have no idea how Edelgard can stand someone so morbid and taticturn as yourself," Ferdinand said through clenched teeth and puffed cheeks.

"And I cannot imagine how she can stomach listening to you buzz about like an annoying bug all day, bothering her and everyone else with trivial matters."

"At least I do not spend my time menacing people for my own amusement!"

Grimacing, Hubert's visible eye narrowed, "Don't presume to understand what goes on in my mind."

"Why should I not? You make it so obvious. Suck up to Edelgard, criticize anyone within eyesight besides Edelgard, frighten others, be dishonest," he mockingly held up a finger with each accusation, "Should I go on? You give no reason for anyone to think anything other than poorly of you, and yet you deride me for even suggesting you change your behavior in any way!"

"The pot calls the kettle black, von Aegir," Hubert twisted his frown into a sinister grin, attempting to intimidate the other. He failed.

"Excuse me?" Ferdinand's face flushed with anger, "I am constantly working to better myself for reasons _other_ than being useful to someone who does not even need me! What will you do when she is done with you!? If you make yourself a one dimensional tool with a single function, she shall dispose of you when that need is met! Continue on this path and you will be of use to _no one_ , let alone Edelgard."

A single pegasus feather floating to the ground could be heard in the ensuing silence. 

Ferdinand's words hung in the air, heavy, cruel, and as the slight opening of Hubert's lip and how his shoulders shook told him, _far too much._

He cast his eyes downward, tugging at his cuffs awkwardly, "My apologies. That was uncalled for. While I do have qualms with your motivations and methods, there have been few men, even far older and experienced than yourself, that are more dedicated to the Empire."

The apology felt insufficient to him, but it seemed to appease Hubert enough, who folded his arms behind his back in an attempt to regain his composure, a smile that bordered on...fondness, gracing his usually harsh face, "It is no matter. I too, have been...overly harsh at times. My criticisms of you are far more warranted, granted, but all the same."

And with that, they had run out of things to say. With a stiff bow Ferdinand hurried out of the room, flushed from what he swore was confusion. That was the first time they had _ever_ apologized to one another, and the look on Hubert's face was the first time he saw him smile sincerely at anyone other than Edelgard...and it was at _him_.

He wasn't happy about that! Just surprised! It's not like there was a part of him that wanted Hubert's approval and that's why he always argued his point of view with him, hoping the other would see his merits!

Ferdinand shook his head. He was merely taken aback by the unusual conclusion of that quarrel, and nothing more. 

Nothing more at all.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I don't write much pre-skip stuff so this was fun. I have one more written and ready to go but I'm going to hold off publishing it until tomorrow afternoon so there will be something to look forward to lmao.


	3. A Warm Chill

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _It was a well known fact throughout all of Fodlan that Faerghus, or in this case the region that once went by that name, was quite cold, especially compared to the more southerly Adrestian capitol or the temperate Leicester._
> 
> _Another fact widely understood by those who knew him was that Ferdinand was not fond of the chill._
> 
> _He understood, logically, why it was he and Hubert whom were sent on this diplomatic mission to the Empire's coldest north, but that did not stop his body from rejecting every step they took through the frigid lands._
> 
> _It further infuriated him how little his husband seemed to be affected_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought of this fic whilst looking out my window at a cold, snowy landscape lmao, I wish I had someone to keep me warm like Ferdie does.

It was a well known fact throughout all of Fodlan that Faerghus, or in this case the region that once went by that name, was quite cold, especially compared to the more southerly Adrestian capitol or the temperate Leicester.

Another fact widely understood by those who knew him was that Ferdinand was not fond of the chill.

He understood, logically, why it was he and Hubert whom were sent on this diplomatic mission to the Empire's coldest north, but that did not stop his body from rejecting every step they took through the frigid lands.

It further infuriated him how little his husband seemed to be affected.

There was a rumor among the people that Minister Hubert von Vestra-Aegir was cold blooded, in a literal sense, and Ferdinand never believed that until this moment.

"I do not understand how you are so unbothered by this, my love," he said through chattering teeth as he slowed his horse to match the pace of Hubert's. The winter landscape was too snowy for a carriage, so the party rode on the back of stout Faerghus bred mounts, powerful, furry beasts which seemed wholly unaffected by the world around them, plowing ahead with straightforward determination, "I feel like I might fall victim to the elements at any moment."

With a raised eyebrow, Hubert adjusted the fur lining of his thick coat, releasing a short breath and watching the puff dance around before disappearing, "There is a breathing technique I practice that keeps me warm. I have a similar one for overly hot weather."

That was not the answer Ferdinand expected. He mostly thought he would receive a rebuff to silence himself until they arrived, since the journey so far had been long and arduous. Perhaps, even with this skill of his, the cold was taking its toll on his poor beloved.

"I see. Would you consent to teaching it to me later? I would much enjoy to learn how to deal with this blasted cold on my own."

"Perhaps. However, I would-" he stopped himself with an owlish blink, obviously thinking better of it. 

His husband may have resigned himself to his death out here, but that was from the temperature, not curiosity.

"You must know you cannot leave me on the edge of my seat like that."

"Very well," with a red face that was very clearly not from the chill, Hubert choked out, "I thought I would prefer you not manage it on your own, so I may. Keep you warm."

Oh. _Oh_.

"I s-see. I suppose that is, sound. Very well, I will not press," a small, overly pleased smile formed on his lips as he spoke before spurring his horse on faster, "I shall hold you to that once we arrive at the inn."

He did not need to see Hubert to know his face looked much the same, "I would wish for nothing else."•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just an FYI, I'm gonna mark this fic complete, but that doesn't mean I'll never upload anything more to here! Just doing so for now to make it clear I don't have any prepared at the moment.


	4. Never Do That Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _"Do not ever do that again."_
> 
> _Ferdinand was likely trying to sound stern, but his voice wobbled with emotion far too much for it be convincing. If he was not feeling so weak, Hubert would have laughed in his face._
> 
> _But alas, a knife to the gut, even if several hours ago, had the unfortunate side effect of taking most of the energy from you._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know like 4 months later is a weird time to just remove this from a series but I had wrote this little thing and had nowhere else to put it, and made me realize I didn't like limiting what I could put in here. It changes pretty much nothing so its no biggie.
> 
> Also this has SIGNIFICANTLY more angst than the other 3 but ends nice and fluffy because I'm weak.
> 
> ALSO also I used [this prompt list](https://twopercenta.tumblr.com/post/182582287386/miscellaneous-angst-starters-when-were-you-going) to get the motivation to write this.

"Do not _ever_ do that again."

Ferdinand was likely trying to sound stern, but his voice wobbled with emotion far too much for it be convincing. If he was not feeling so weak, Hubert would have laughed in his face.

But alas, a knife to the gut, even if several hours ago, had the unfortunate side effect of taking most of the energy from you.

"I would have been perfectly fine. Do you doubt my ability to defend myself!?" he sounded more like the seventeen year old boy who Hubert would argue with for hours on end than the confident man he had become, but it was hard to find fault with him for that, all things considered.

The person he... _felt_ something for had jumped in the way of an assassin for him.

(What were they exactly? Neither knew, too scared to cross a line that could not be retreated back to.)

"I had thought you smarter than to think that is why I did it," he replied, only able to tease, unused to concern being directed at _him_ instead of the other way around, "How silly of me."

There was fire in Ferdinand's eyes now, full of a rage normally only seen on the battlefield, "Do not toy with me, Hubert! Now is not the time-" his jaw clenched shut as he attempted to compose himself; it would not do for a _noble_ to yell at a man laid up in the bed from injury, "Now is not the time for humor. You very nearly died."

"I didn't. That is all that matters," he replied, ever practical, and ever able to frustrate his partner so.

Ferdinand clenched the sheets of the bed Hubert lied upon, tone rising to a shout, "That is not true and you know it! Are you _trying_ to anger me? To push me away?"

There was a silence between them, almost no sound but the sound of their breathing echoing in the small room.

"I simply," _cannot admit that your life has become more valuable to me than my own, or that I became careless at the thought of a world without you in it_ , "Did as I assessed was best at that moment."

"We both know that is a lie, Hubert," the way he said that name sounded sorely like he wished instead to say _beloved_ , and it worsened the already severe pain in Hubert's chest, "Why can you not just be honest with me? After all this time? Do you truly still find me so unworthy?"

He was, for a moment, silenced by the harsh question, unable to meet the other's gaze when it was so full of _hurt._ How he wished, at times, they could go back to how they used to be, enemies on the same side, at each one another's throats at worst and cordial rivals at best.

Perhaps then he would not feel this way when faced with that desperate sadness written all over Ferdinand's face.

"...my apologies."

"I do not want your apologies. I want an explanation. Please _, I beg of you._ "

...

...

"...I did not want you to die. That is all there is to it, you loathsome fool."

The laugh he received in return is bittersweet, relief and exasperation rolled into one, "You call me the fool? I am not the mage who took a dagger for man in full armor, with a broken arm no less."

The reminder stings, turning his head away once more. It was hard to argue that there was any reason besides emotion to his actions when it was put so plainly as thay. Ferdinand was not the first to point this out, either. Dorothea, who had seen to his emergency healing, had told him (in hysterics, likely as a way to distract herself from his near death), that _"We are all fools in love, Hubie, but this is too far!"_

And a fool in love he was.

"I will likely do that again."

"After all the words we have exchanged-!?"

"Because I love you, and your life holds as much importance as my own."

Perhaps there would have been a smirk on his lips at the dumbfounded expression on Ferdinand's face, but they were too busy being tenderly kissed, so he supposed it could wait.•

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't stay away from these two dorks for too long lmao.
> 
> (Also yes I have already written a fic where Ferdie takes a blade for Hubie, sue me its easy angst)


End file.
